The present disclosure generally relates to a system for repositioning a backhoe digger.
Certain work vehicles (e.g., tractors, harvesters, skid steers, etc.) may support tools configured to plow a field, deposit seeds, excavate soil, or accomplish other suitable operations. For example, a work vehicle may support a backhoe to excavate soil and create an excavation of a certain dimension. Generally, excavating soil may be a tedious process that requires an operator (e.g., person operating the work vehicle) to manually perform a series of tasks. For example, the operator may manually park the work vehicle, engage front and rear stabilizers of the work vehicle, excavate the ground, disengage the front and rear stabilizers, manually drive the work vehicle to a new location, and repeat this process until an excavation of target dimensions has been created (e.g., or until a target amount of soil has been excavated). As a result, operator fatigue may result. In some instances, the operator may not perform these tasks efficiently (e.g., may drive the work vehicle to a less suitable location, etc.), leading to inaccuracies in the dimensions of the excavation and/or to time lost in correcting these inaccuracies. As a result, productivity may be reduced.